The invention generally relates to voltage converters, and more particularly to a direct-current (DC) to direct-current (DC) converter that exhibits improved transient response, accuracy, and stability.
Direct-current (DC) to direct-current (DC) converters are well-known in the field of electronics. Such circuitry or devices are typically employed to convert from one DC voltage level to another DC voltage level. They are used in a variety of environments. For instance, several kinds of such converters are used to supply microprocessor core voltage. One kind of such converters is referred to as a fixed frequency converter, also known as pulse-width modulated (PWM) converter. A PWM converter includes voltage mode converters and current mode converters.
A voltage mode PWM converter includes a control loop that contains an error amplifier, a PWM comparator, and one or more drivers, usually coupled with a synchronous rectifier to improve performance. The output voltage is compared with a reference voltage by the error amplifier. The PWM comparator receives the output of the error amplifier as its first input and receives a saw-tooth or a triangle signal as its second input. The PWM comparator""s output is a PWM signal that is amplified by the drivers driving the power switches. The advantages of this kind of converters are simplicity in architecture and high precision. Its major disadvantage is its slow response to load transients because of the compensation needed on the error amplifier.
A current mode PWM converter includes two control loopsxe2x80x94an inner current loop and an outer voltage loop which controls the inner current loop. The inner current loop consists of a current amplifier, a comparator that uses as inputs an error voltage from the outer voltage loop and the output of the current amplifier, a flip-flop that is set every time by the clock signal and reset by the output of the comparator, and one or more drivers. The outer voltage loop includes a voltage error amplifier that compares the output voltage with a reference voltage. The output of the error amplifier is a reference for the inner current loop. The advantages of this kind of converters include high stability, high precision, and suitability for multiphase architecture. Its major disadvantage is its slow response to load transients due to the compensation of the outer voltage loop.
Another kind of DC to DC converter is referred to as a constant on time converter, also known as pulse-frequency modulated (PFM) converter. A PFM converter consists of a control loop which contains an error amplifier, a comparator, and one or more drivers, usually coupled with a synchronous rectifier to improve performance. The output voltage is compared with a reference voltage by the error amplifier. The output of the error amplifier is compared with a reference to obtain a triggering signal for a one-shot that sets the constant on time. The advantages of this kind of converters include simplicity in architecture, high precision, and a comparative fast response to load transients. Its major disadvantages are non-fixed frequency and non-suitability for multiphase applications.
Another kind of DC to DC converter is referred to as a hysteretic converter, including voltage mode hysteretic converter and current mode hysteretic converter. A voltage mode hysteretic converter includes a control loop, which contains a hysteretic comparator, and one or more drivers, usually coupled with a synchronous rectifier to improve performance. The output voltage is compared with a reference voltage by the comparator that has a hysteretic. The output of the comparator is used as input for the drivers. The advantages of this kind of converters include simplicity in architecture, high precision, and fast transient response to load steps. Its disadvantages are non-fixed frequency and non-suitability for multiphase architecture.
A current mode hysteretic converter includes a control loop that contains a voltage error amplifier, a hysteretic current comparator, and one or more drivers, usually coupled with a synchronous rectifier to improve performance. The output voltage is compared with a reference voltage by the voltage error amplifier that generates an offset signal for the current comparator. The output of the comparator is used as input for the drivers. The advantages of this kind of converters include simplicity in architecture and high precision. Its disadvantages include slow transient response to load steps, non-fixed frequency, and non-suitability for multiphase architecture.
What is desired is a simpler and relatively cost effective solution for DC-to-DC conversion with fast response to load transients, high precision, fixed frequency, and suitability for multiphase applications.
A DC to DC converter consistent with the invention includes: a first comparator configured to compare a first signal with a second signal. The first signal has a DC offset determined, at least in part, by a DC reference voltage source. The second signal is representative of an output voltage level of the DC to DC converter. The comparator is further configured to provide a control signal to a driver based on a difference between the first signal and the second signal, the driver driving the output voltage of the DC to DC converter. The DC to DC converter further includes an accuracy circuit configured to provide a predetermined offset voltage value to one of the first signal and the second signal based on a difference between a DC voltage level of the DC reference voltage source and the output voltage of the DC to DC converter.
In another embodiment, a DC to DC converter consistent with the invention includes a first comparator configured to compare a first signal with a second signal. The first signal has a DC offset determined, at least in part, by a DC reference voltage source. The second signal is representative of an output voltage level of the DC to DC converter. The comparator is further configured to provide a control signal to a driver based on a difference between the first signal and the second signal, the driver driving at least one switch to control a level of the output voltage of the DC to DC converter. The DC to DC converter further includes an inductor coupled to the at least one switch; and a stability circuit configured to provide the second signal to the comparator based on a current level through the inductor.